


Juice & Sunsets

by fairyeyes



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the team practiced for the day, Ryo couldn’t help but wonder – did he just go on a date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juice & Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) his is actually my first Prince of Tennis fanfiction in general so I really hope I got the characters right. At first I couldn't find much information about Ryo, but thank God for Google! I hope you enjoy it, Ames! I'm sorry it's a bit more lengthy then you'd expect from a drabble.

“How lame, you’re ganging up on a girl?” The boys glared at him. The leader of them decided to break apart, evidently not wanting to deal with the one who raised his voice. He shook his head; he couldn’t believe that they didn’t even want to mess with him. Though he supposed that was a good thing. He possibly couldn’t take all those guys all at once.

The girl in question had a racket in her hand that had its strings loose. She evidently had fell to the ground when the boys ganged up on her. Shishido Ryo went over to her and held out his hand. Slowly, she reached for it and he helped her up.

“Are you okay?” he asked. He noticed that she seemed surprised and nodded feverishly. He gave her a smile. “Why were they ganging up on you?”

She was hesitant then she opened her mouth to speak. She held up the racket. “T-they wanted this,” she stuttered. He nodded. “I-I wouldn’t give it to them because it’s m-mine.”

“I see. You need to get that stringed. Is that why you’re here?” This time she nodded. “I see,” he said once more.

He decided to hang out with her in case the bullies came back. They never did. At first, it was pretty awkward between the two. He would have to start the conversation but from what he could tell – she was just extremely shy. When they got out of the tennis shop, the girl was even quieter.

“Would you like some juice? There’s a machine near here,” he pointed for emphasis. She nodded. “What kind would you like?” He tried to get her to talk by using small talk.

She looked thoughtful. “Strawberry, please,” she answered.

He nodded and went to get some juice for himself and for her. Once he returned, the two sat on a bench that was there. It conveniently pointed towards the west where the sun had started to set. They quietly drank their juices. Ryo had a feeling he was being watched so he turned to her and she was staring at him.

“Yes?” he asked, trying his best not to get irritated. She shook her head. He sighed. “What’s your name? I’m Shishido Ryo.”

She blushed and glanced down. “I-I’m Ryuzaki S-Sakuno…” He nodded as he swallowed his own juice.

“Nice to meet you!”

The two sat in silence and Ryo felt better. Somehow knowing her name made him a bit happier. He glanced at his watch and almost choked on what little was left. He got up and so did she.

“I apologize, Ryuzaki-san,” he got his stuff together. “I’m afraid I have to go!”

The girl nodded and turned when she heard her friend, Osakada Tomoka, call her name. “Where were you, Sakuno-chan? I swear, you can’t go anywhere by yourself,” she teased. The girl smiled.

“That boy got me juice,” she merely said.

  **oooo**

 When Ryo returned to where his fellow teammates were, it was obvious they were either annoyed or amused at the fact he was late, especially Atobe Keigo whom seemed to be a mixture of both though mostly irritation.

His doubles partner, Ohtori Choutarou seemed to ignore the glares and giggles his partner received.

“Where were you, Shishido-san?” he asked with a smile. The other shrugged.

“I was helping a girl.”

“I see,” he nodded. Ryo now knew where he picked up that habit. “Well, what was her name?”

“I think it was Ryuzaki something… I forgot her first name.” Choutarou once again nodded and gave Ryo his racket. While the team practiced for the day, Ryo couldn’t help but wonder – did he just go on a date?


End file.
